ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Fairytale Dropouts Season 2
Teenage Fairytale Dropouts Season 2 is the second season of the show by the same name. The first episode premiered on Hub (Discovery Family) on August 6th 2019 (It was not until October 26th that the rest of the episodes began to premiere as on August 6th the season premiere was released for exclusive purposes) and ended on January 3rd 2020 with a run of 44 episodes. Synopsis After years of absence, Teenage Fairytale Dropouts is back with a brand new season of music, comedy, action and fairytales! Join in on the adventures in and out of Fairytale State High and witness the experience of a lifetime! But this time, it's even better... Differences From Season 1 Season 2 saw the arrival of many differences from the first, this included such changes involving with the plot, animation and the show in general. Here are some changes included in the second season compared to season one. * The animation had improved, with more palettes, motion and better pacing and timing. * This season has now been upgraded to a half jukebox musical. * New characters have been introduced. * New big voices have been added to the cast including [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Cleese John Cleese], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angela_Kinsey Angela Kinsey], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eddie_Redmayne Eddie Redmayne] and James Corden. * New plots and more serious topics have been introduced into the series. * A few one off characters have re-appeared in the season. * New writers, animators and composers including Japanese animator [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0993759/ Takafumi Hori], former We Bare Bears writer and creator Daniel Chong and former [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tally_Hall_(band) Tally Hall] members [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rob_Cantor Rob Cantor] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andrew_Horowitz Andrew Horowitz] have been added to the staff. * New cultural references have been added in to the show. * A few supporting characters have been added to the main cast of characters. Cast and Characters FEATURED VOICES * Simon Kennedy as Jeremiah The Giant * Katherine Beck as Fury The Fairy * John Hasler as Trafalgar The Wizard * [https://theamazingworldofgumball.fandom.com/wiki/Dan_Russell Dan Russell]' as Pinocchio' * Lily-Rose Aslandogdu as Daisy Wonderer * Juno Temple as Alice Wonderer * Robert Englund as The Wysteria Beast * Aurelio Volitare as Romurio Lyer * Emma Tate as Mother Goose ADDITIONAL VOICES * John Cleese * Angela Kinsey * Eddie Redmayne * James Corden * Cosmo Sheldrake * Ryan Kwanten * Keith Wickham * Micah Solusod Members Of Staff Creators: ''Adolfo Martinez Vara'' Jośe C. Garcia De Letona Developers: ''Bill Schultz'' Rita Street Andrés Couturier Creative Directors: ''Jo Boag'' Producers: ''Fernando de Fuentes '' José C. García de Letona Suzanne Ryan Siobhán Ní Ghadhra Yasmin Jones Executive Producers: ''Fernando de Fuentes' José C. García de Letona Paul Cummins Suzanne Ryan Bill Schultz Rita Street 'Animators/Distributors: 'Bejuba! Entertainment'' Ánima Estudios Aurelie Charbonnier Yssa Badiola Beth David Esteban Bravo Takafumi Hori Lisa Hanawalt Masaaki Yuasa (Guest Animator) Chiaki Kon (Guest Animator) Composers: ''John McPhillips'' Rob Cantor Andrew Horowitz Cosmo Sheldrake Benj Pasek Justin Paul Grant Henry Soundtrack On October 7th 2019, before the rest of the set of episodes began to premiere on Hub, 3 soundtracks were released for only exclusives and premium members on Spotify. The first soundtrack contained all of the musical numbers and songs in the show. The second soundtrack contained all instrumental OST pieces from the show, and the third and final soundtrack contained unreleased music from the show which included songs and musical numbers that were recorded and finished but never aired alongside the episodes they were supposed to be in, demos and unreleased OST pieces. It wasn't until November 2nd of that year that all three soundtracks were released for all audiences for free on Spotify. List of Episodes (UNFINISHED) '''Episode 1: '''The Teenage Fairytale Dropouts Comeback Special '''Episode 2: '''Twas The Night Of Halloween Trivia * On August 5th 2019, there was an event on Hub (Now Discovery Family) called "The annual Hublection" Which worked similar to an election. On that day there were six candidates from either a new show or a show that has not been renewed for another season (One of them was Teenage Fairytale Dropouts) airing the following day to be voted on which would be coming back for another season or would be a new airing. On August 7th after the first episode of Season 2 aired, the website opened a poll for the six shows and would continue to stay that way until August 9th, with the highest voted show getting a chance to air it's line up of episodes in October. In the end Teenage Fairytale Dropouts won, and on October 26th, the show aired it's second episode. * The schedule followed like this: From October 26 to November 16th 2019, the first half of episodes aired on television. The show went on a quick hiatus from November 16th to December 12th. Finally from December 12th to January 3rd 2020, the second half of episodes aired before Season 2 was fully completed. Category:Teenage fairytale dropouts Category:Teenage fairytale dropouts soundtrack Category:Musicals Category:Animated Musical Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Musical TV shows